Problem: Let $x$, $y$, and $z$ be real numbers such that
\[\cos x + \cos y + \cos z = \sin x + \sin y + \sin z = 0.\]Find the sum of all possible values of $\cos 2x + \cos 2y + \cos 2z.$
Let $a = e^{ix}$, $b = e^{iy}$, and $c = e^{iz}$.  Then
\begin{align*}
a + b + c &= e^{ix} + e^{iy} + e^{iz} \\
&= (\cos x + \cos y + \cos z) + i (\sin x + \sin y + \sin z) \\
&= 0.
\end{align*}Also,
\begin{align*}
\frac{1}{a} + \frac{1}{b} + \frac{1}{c} &= \frac{1}{e^{ix}} + \frac{1}{e^{iy}} + \frac{1}{e^{iz}} \\
&= e^{-ix} + e^{-iy} + e^{-iz} \\
&= [\cos (-x) + \cos (-y) + \cos (-z)] + i [\sin (-x) + \sin (-y) + \sin (-z)] \\
&= (\cos x + \cos y + \cos z) - i (\sin x + \sin y + \sin z) \\
&= 0.
\end{align*}Hence,
\[abc \left( \frac{1}{a} + \frac{1}{b} + \frac{1}{c} \right) = ab + ac + bc = 0.\]Now,
\begin{align*}
a^2 + b^2 + c^2 &= e^{2ix} + e^{2iy} + e^{2iz} \\
&= (\cos 2x + \cos 2y + \cos 2z) + i (\sin 2x + \sin 2y + \sin 2z).
\end{align*}Squaring $a + b + c = 0,$ we get
\[(a + b + c)^2 = a^2 + b^2 + c^2 + 2(ab + ac + bc) = 0.\]Therefore, $a^2 + b^2 + c^2 = 0,$ which means the only possible value of $\cos 2x + \cos 2y + \cos 2z$ is $\boxed{0}.$